


Silence

by Tinyplants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OOC, Post-Fall of Overwatch, RIP, Violence, also hey, battles n stuff, feel free to skip to the end, ft. reaper, hi its like 1 am and i got a bit of a idea, how do you write battles and fighting??, idk dude, idk how to write in character things forgive me, im back, im so garbo, lmao this is rly, reaper dosnt come in for a while so lmao, sorry - Freeform, this is honestly a story about mercy, with more garbo writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyplants/pseuds/Tinyplants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She quieted her breathing, hearing the sound of heavy boots fall on her ears as she shook slightly. Clutching her pistol to her chest with her right hand, she reached up and felt the blood streaming from a unfortunate wound on her head as she pressed her body against the crumbled walls.</p><p>Fear gripped her as the footsteps drew closer, looking up she could see him, his dark clothes blending perfectly with the soot stained piles of rubble littering the landscape all around her and the sky had darkened with clouds, threatening rain. It was a wonder she saw him at all. Her mind flashed back to the past, when she shared laughter with him instead of bullets and blows. Her thin hand reached out to him as the blood from her head dripped off her fingertips and she opened her mouth,"Gabriel... help.." her weak voice spoke out against the deathly silence of the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im back with another work that I quickly wrote at 1 am. Still forgive my unfortunate spelling, grammar and garbage writing because I haven't wrote fan-fictions since naruto in 2010.  
> I swear ill eventually make a fanfiction that is completely lovey-dovy stuff because thats what this fandom really needs but Ifelt like there was a severe lack in works with Mercy critically injured or in danger...I love Mercy but come on.............the suspense is great.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!!!

Angela was always nervous before a battle, who wouldn’t be? She looked around the cargo plane at the sullen faces of her comrades and she furrowed her eyebrows a bit before turning back to the table in front of her, fixing her first aid kit up for the landing. 

She looked over her shoulder a bit as someone huffed. It was Jack...or Soldier: 76 as he preferred to be called these days. He was huddled over the map table, going over the plan over and over again. To her left Ana sat, cleaning her rifle and meticulously looking over it. McCree sat a couple seats from her, his hat pulled over his face as he leaned back against his chair. She looked around the cargo ship once more to try and decipher who the other figures were, the rest of their faces hidden by the shadows of the cargo plane. 

A voice came over the intercom, telling the team to get prepared for landing. Angela straightened up and fixed her chest plate against her body accordingly. Jacks voice boomed through the plane, causing many people to jump at the sudden noise as he spoke, "Listen up. I want this done quickly and accurately so we can all go home to relax. This was covered in the debrief but ill sum it up for everyone once more. The point of this mission is to infiltrate the Talon base located in the middle of this city, we clear the base and give back the stolen goods to the people of this city. The point of this mission is to liberate them from Talons grasp." 

Angela nodded, his voice drowning out as she was lost in her thoughts. Talon...she hated fighting Talon.....after the fall of Overwatch many members of Blackwatch joined Talon. She hated having to harm people she once knew....but it was a simpler time then. 

She looked up to see that Jack had finished speaking and his words had given the team glimmer of hope in their eyes. She smiled at the sight, Jack certainly had that effect on people. 

The plane lurched as it landed, Angela grabbed her pistol and strapped it to her hip. She hated the thought of being in possession of something that could end a life rather than save it, but Jack insisted she carry one just in case. She reached for her staff and quickly looked it over once more, pressing a button she turned it on, the faint yellow glow lit up her face in the dark. 

She fell towards the back of everyone in order to be able to have a clear view of the team and the door opened.  
The team quietly stepped off the plane, those who were in the front looked around, insuring the coast was clear. Their pace quickened after everyone was sure the coast was clear. Angela kept her damage buff locked onto Reinhardt to her right. 

It was silent...too silent. 

Bullets rained down on them from the roofs of the ramshackle buildings in front of them all, causing Reinhardt to quickly put up a shield.  
Angela looked around, seeing the glowing red lights of Talon agent masks surrounding them, why didn’t the others notice the men surrounding them earlier? She noticed the agents push through the team, bullets going every which way. 

Every agent seemed to lock on to one specific team member and her face paled a bit as she realized their intentions. Angela certainly was not a soldier, but she could tell they intended to separate everyone from the group. Divide and conquer. The agents forced their specific target into different directions. She could hear a explosion from way in front of her and the sky lit up in orange, reds, and yellows with the explosions and gunfire. 

A hand grabbed her and pulled her back to reality, causing her to drop her staff in the mud. She turned quickly in the direction of the hand and looked into the glowing red lights of a Talon member. She hesitated and he grabbed her around the throat, her nails digging into the leather of his suit to no avail. 

Angela pulled backwards causing the man to trip forward in the mud, she twisted, causing him to break the contact. She had just enough time to grab her pistol, and she quickly shut her eyes tightly as she shot him. She turned her back, a explosion went off near her, making her fall backwards, mud splashing her and tarnishing her pristine suit. 

She stood, and felt excruciating pain in her arm, looking down she saw scrap metal from the explosion. She had to find another teammate to fall behind fast, looking around Angela saw figures of people against the bright lights of explosions, She shook her head attempting to try and think clearly again. 

A voice echoed among the battlefield, it was Jack! Far in the distance she could hear the man yell. She held her pistol tightly and ran towards his voice, weeding her way through the chaos. Angela turned down a street quickly, looking back on the battle she could see how Talon had accomplished their plans, seeing the separation in soldiers from a distance. 

Facing ahead once again she noticed it was getting rather quiet, she questioned weather or not she was going the right way, being out of site from the heat of the battle. A gunshot sounded and made her head spin, a sharp pain going through her shoulder. She rolled and quickly attempted to get out of the line of fire. 

Panting, she bit her hand a bit to stop a cry from escaping her mouth and alerting nearby enemies. She stood, bracing herself against the wall of a crumbling building. She slowly walked close by the wall, looking for a entrance. The sounds of the battle died down and caused her to shiver with uncertainty of what happened. She attempted to think positively and thought to herself, "Did we win?'. Doubt crawled through her in the most miserable of ways. 

Finding a entrance to the decrepit building she quickly slumped against the walls inside, hearing the silence of the surrounding land filled her with dread, however the silence put her at peace. She took a deep breath and attempted to get in contact with someone over the radio, but no one answered her call. 

She quieted her breathing, hearing heavy boots fall on her ears as she shook slightly. Clutching her pistol to her chest with her right hand, she reached up and felt the blood streaming from a unfortunate wound on her head that she wasn’t aware of, as she pressed her body against the crumbled walls. 

Fear gripped her as the footsteps drew closer, looking up she could see him, his dark clothes blending perfectly with the soot stained piles of rubble littering the landscape all around her and the sky had darkened with clouds, threatening rain. It was a wonder she saw him at all. Her mind flashed back to the past, when she shared laughter with him instead of bullets and blows. Her thin hand reached out to him as the blood from her head dripped off her fingertips and she opened her mouth,"Gabriel... help.." her weak voice spoke out against the deathly silence of the battlefield. 

His head whipped towards her quickly tensing up at the voice and aiming his weapons towards her. She whimpered and spoke again, "Gabriel....". He hadn't heard that name in a long time and it felt strange when used to address him, he watched her and stepped over a pile of rubble to get towards her, lowering his rifles, she posed no threat to him in this condition. 

Her pistol slipped out of her hands and hit the ground, she was losing consciousness quickly. She reached her hand out towards him and her voice spoke again, "Please....tell me this is all a bad dream.....that were still at the base in Switzerland, that you and Jack are best friends.....". He kneeled down to her level and gently held her in his arms. Although he had tried, he couldn't ever bring himself to hate the doctor. 

Her breathing got heavy and he frowned from behind his mask, there was nothing he could do to save her from the looks of her horrid wounds, he knew that, but yet he wished he could save her as she had saved him many years ago. He spoke finally, answering her question "Of course, Angela. This is a bad dream... you will wake up soon." 

She smiled a bit at his humoring answer and her head leaned against him. 

"Thank you, Gabriel." 

Then there was nothing but silence.


End file.
